


What's My Line?

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept looking at the hollow pain in Jack's eyes, and wondering if he'd missed an act in this damn sitcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Line?

Daniel sighed, flipping through one of his own journals. It read like a bad made-for-TV movie--now that he remembered TV.  


He remembered a lot of things, actually. His old apartment (which wasn't anymore), his wife, his friends... He remembered their camaraderie, but it was hard to _feel_ it again. He was like an actor without a script. He kept looking at the hollow pain in Jack's eyes, and wondering if he'd missed an act in this damn sitcom.  


Sam and Teal'c knew something was wrong. Jack sure as hell did...  


If only he could figure out what it was...

******  
The End


End file.
